


Mickey To The Rescue

by dr_revilo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adoption, Blaze - Freeform, Calendar, Cat, Fireman Ian, Fundraiser, Here kitty kitty, M/M, Mr. May - Freeform, Rescue, stuck in tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_revilo/pseuds/dr_revilo
Summary: Mickey tries rescuing a cat and ends up needing a rescue of his own. In the thick of things, he somehow manages to score a date with Firefighter Ian.





	Mickey To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan Fic!

Mickey woke from a late afternoon nap to the distant sounds of the crazy old coot next door yelling for one of the thousands of cats she owned. “Mittens. Oh Mr. Mittens, where are you?”

 Mickey decided to yell out “Maybe he doesn’t want to be found! Maybe he just wants to _SLEEP_!

“Mittens!” she yelled again.

 _Oh fuck it_. Mickey got out of bed, needing a smoke. He threw on some jeans, searching for the nearest shirt he could find.

“Smells clean enough” he said, throwing it on. He looked around his room for his cigarettes, then slid his hand down to the front pockets of the jeans he'd just put on -no smokes _-_ then to the back pockets – still no smokes.  “Shit, Mandy…Maaandy!  Where the fuck?” He pounded on her door.  “MANDY open the fucking door.”

“What asshole, I’m busy in here!” she cracked the door just enough for him to catch sight of some guy laying in her bed.”

“Did you take my smokes?”

“You only had one left.  My friend wanted a smoke, you know... so I borrowed one.”

“Yeah, well, unborrow it I need a smoke now.”

“Well, go buy a new pack. The store’s down the street.”  She went to push her door closed, but Mickey stuck his foot forward to stop it.

“How ‘bout you buy them then?  It was your friend’s mistake to touch my fuckin’ smokes in the first place, so you should replace it.”

“Fuck you, go buy your own pack! You needed more anyway.”  She slammed the door in his face.

“Bitch.”

He went out the front door, feeling the heat of the afternoon envelop him like a hot blanket.  He’d barely made it a few steps off his porch when he heard a _"Hello! Excuse me!"_ coming from the crazy coot next door.

“Yoohoo!  Hello… can you help me? Please?  My mittens seems to be stuck up in your tree.”

Sure enough, the tree by the driveway had a big cat looking down at him.

"I didn’t put him up there... besides it’s a cat.  He got hjimself up there, he’ll probably come down on his own, right? Plus 9 lives, and shit.”

“Mr. Mittens needs his medication now.”  She pleaded.  “He’s long overdue. Please, help.  I’d get him myself but I’ve got a bad hip, and the doctor wouldn’t want me hurting my hip from a fall that high.”

“Oh, so you’d rather my ass got hurt instead?” he asked, looking for an opportunity to make a quick exit.

“Excuse me?” She asked, not quite catching what he had said. She wrung her hands together pathetically, following him along the walkway until he finally shook his head and surrendered.

“Fuck it. Yeah, sure, why not. Do you have a ladder or something?” Of course, she shook her head No. He looked across the driveway to where Mandy’s friend had a truck loaded with shit in the back, including an old ass looking ladder. _Eh good enough,_ he thought, grabbing the ladder.  It creaked and twisted in his hands as he propped it up against and started to climb, but it seemed good enough for a quick job.  He stepped up, feeling it wiggled and creaked uneasily with every step, but continued climbing until he reached the top rung.

“ _Meow_.”

Mickey looked up at the smug red cat looking down at him. _Fucker_.  It was still just out of reach. He would have to jump and swing onto the next branch to get him. Mickey balanced himself, then leaped from the top rung of the ladder, grabbing hold of a branch to the right.  He caught hold of it just as the old ladder toppled over and broke into several pieces on the driveway, leaving him dangling precariously from the branch, which was also threatening to break under his weight.  He swung his legs up and managed to pull himself to a seated position, heart racing and a little out of breath.

“Fuuuuck!  I really need a smoke.”  He looked down at the only hope he'd had of getting out of this tree.The world below suddenly looked very far down! Whoa! How had he gotten so high? “Fucking old ass ladder. I’m never doing another nice thing again.” He grumbled.”

“How’s Mr. Mittens?” Mickey looked down again when he heard someone chuckling beneath him, holding tight to a branch above him for balance.

“Fucking Mandy… what are you doing out here? How did you know about the cat?”

“Well after that loud ass crash, I ran out to see what happened.”  She said with a shit eating grin. “My friend says you owe him a ladder.”

“Yeah, well he owes me a smoke, and I almost fucking died, so fuck him.”

Mandy flipped him off, and began to goad him, knowing he was stuck, “Come on down here, asshole, so I can kick your ass. JUMP!”

“I ain’t fucking jumping, are you crazy. It’s fucking high, I’ll mess my shit up.”  There were no tree limbs below him to climb down to, leaving him helpless where he sat.  “Doesn’t your friend have another ladder?”

“Nope, you broke his only one.” She pointed at the broken ladder to make her point, smiling humorously.

“Well how the fuck am I supposed to get down??”

“Jump!” She offered again enthusiastically.

“NO!” He yelled.  The old coot was standing nearby, her only concern seemed to be her cat, as she was completely unperturbed by Mickey’s predicament.

“All right then. I’m calling the fire department.” Mandy said, pulling her phone from her pocket.

“What the fuck!  No!  Do not call them!  I’ll look stupid.”

“You already look stupid.”  She said, ignoring the middle finger he flashed her. “Oh, yeah, I’ll call the fire department, because they have some sexy ass guys there. I check ‘em out every time I go by. Woo, fireman ass!” she laughed, ignoring the evil looks her brother was giving her from the tree.

Mandy walked away dialing 911.

“Fuck me… stupid fucking cat.”  Mickey said, flipping Mittens off two branches above him.  He moved himself against the trunk of the tree to find a stable seat while he waited for fucking fire truck to get there.   

Mittens meowed at him again, then jumped sprightly down to Mickey’s branch.  “You little shit!”  He grabbed the cat and held him tight, not letting him escape.  Of course the damn thing could have gotten down by himself, he thought to himself.  “Nuh uh.  I ain’t going down for your shit. Your ass is waiting right here with me so I don’t look like some stupid asshole.”

It was 15 minutes before a long red fire engine pulled up in front of their house. By then, at least half the neighborhood had gathered around the tree to watch as Mickey sat there with Mittens waiting to be rescued.  At least it felt like half the neighborhood, and not a single one of those assholes offered to bring a ladder, Mickey noted to himself.

A couple of the fireman got out and walked over to Mandy and the crazy lady who had gotten Mickey into this shit in the first place.  The one who seemed to be in charge, had bright red hair that was hard to miss.  He introduced himself to Mandy as “Ian,” asking her to explain the situation.  Mickey watched him from the tree, averting his eyes as Ian looked back up at him, smiling.

“Hey, assholes! You gonna help me or not?”   Ian and his partner walked back to the firetruck for a long ladder.

Mickey kept his eye on Ian, following each of his moves. He was longer and leaner than his partner, but he moved the heavy metal ladder around with ease.  Ian put his helmet on, then propped the ladder against the tree and started to climb.

The heat rose in Mickey’s skin as the red head came closer and smiled up at him again, obviously holding in a chuckle.  Mickey looked away, thinking, _Fuck me… Ima look like quite the pussy who couldn’t climb down from this fucking tree… with this fucking pussy._ He shook his head at his own stupidity.

When the fireman had reached the top of the ladder, Mickey was greeted by a pair of green eyes, along with the biggest, brightest ass smile ever.

“What the fuck are you smiling at?” Mickey said, trying to sound threatening and tough, rather than like the damsel in distress he seemed to be.

“Sir, are you injured in anyway?” The fireman asked.

“No, I am not fucking injured! I’m just fucking… stuck…ok?”

Ian’s smile grew even bigger at Mickey’s outburst, as he held in a laugh.  Considering the outright silliness of it all, this guy, stuck up in a tree with a cat, seemed to have quite the mouth on him - but man, was he attractive!  

“Wipe that fucking smile off your face, would ya?  Ain’t nothing funny around here. I could have jumped down on my own but I have this fucking cat and I didn’t want it to get hurt.” He said, hoping he sounded convincing.  “The old lady might have a heart attack if her fucking cat got hurt.  I don’t need her ass nagging me if something happened to it.”

For a tough guy, he sure seemed to have a soft spot for cats, Ian thought.

“I see. Well, my name’s Ian, and I’m gonna help you two down.” He said, stretching his arm out.

Mickey looked at his hands then back up at Ian’s face, staring for quite some time.  He licked his lips unconsciously as he took him in.  Ian gave him a crooked smile, not missing the look Mickey was giving him, and wishing he could taste those lips.

“So… sir,” Ian said, pulling Mickey from his reverie.

“Quit calling me sir - I’m not fucking old”

“Ok, look _handsome...”_

“What the fuck did you just say?”

“Well, you didn’t want me to call you Sir,” Ian replied with a wink. 

“Are you hitting on me?” Mickey said, sounding angrier than he had intended.

“Of course not, sir.  I was just trying to lighten up the situation.”  Ian looked back down at the ground far below as if to remind Mickey of the situation, then back at up with a smile, “So, can I please help you get off?”

Mickey couldn’t help but smile back at the innuendo.  “I meant get _down_ … from the tree.”  Ian clarified. 

Mickey looked at Ian a few more seconds before tucking the cat into his shirt. “Don’t you fucking scratch me, you little shit.”  He took Ian’s hand and made his way onto the ladder.

Ian went down a few rungs, putting space between himself and Mickey, but he couldn’t help but look up at Mickey’s ass as they made their way down to the ground.   Once they were both safely back on earth, Mickey turned to face Ian, pulling the cat from his shirt and handing it over to the old lady.

“Here’s your fu—cat.”

“Oh Mr. Mittens! Thank you so much!” She said to Mickey without looking up from the cat in her arms. “Let’s go get your meds.” The old lady walked away, leaving Ian and Mickey behind.

Deciding he’d had enough attention for one afternoon, Mickey began to walk away, in search of the cigarette he started out for earlier.

“Sir?” Ian called out.

Mickey turned around, “It’s Mickey.”

Ian eyed him from head to toe, and then settled back on Mickey’s stunning blue eyes. Mickey definitely caught the lingering look Ian had given him that time.  He flashed Ian a smile, licking at the corner of his lip. “Thanks for getting me off.” Mickey said with a quick wiggle of his brows.

Ian looked back at the two other firemen, who were busy talking to the Mandy and another girl.

“Don’t worry 'bout them - my sister’s quite the dick magnet. She probably has dates with both of them by now.”

“Ah, she’s your sister.” Ian said, happy to know it wasn’t Mickey’s girlfriend.  “That’s good.”

“Yeah? Why’s that good?”

“Well, ‘cause you know… just… it’s good.”  Ian pulled his helmet off, running his hand through his hair nervously before placing the helmet back in place, making Mickey laugh.

“I’m not into my sister or tits.” Mickey said, keeping his voice low just for Ian. “Just so you know.”

Ian laughed, feeling a blush creep up his neck as he searched for a way to respond.  “So, are you the cat saver of the neighborhood?”

“Cats? Fuck no.” Mickey said, screwing his face up at the thought of being stuck up in another tree.

“Oh.  Do you even like cats?”

“No.  I mean, yeah.  I don’t know … they’re just little shits, right?”

“I think they’re furry little shits, who also make great companions.” Ian countered.

“Do you have a furry little shit companion?” Mickey asked.

“Yes, I do, actually. I saved him from the local shelter. His name is Smokey.”   

“Does he smoke?”

Ian chuckled, “Well, no, but his meow sounds very raspy, hence the name.”

One of the firefighters tapped Ian on the shoulder, “Hey Ian, we gotta go.”  Ian nodded and turned back to Mickey.  Ian’s partner was handing a flyer to Mandy, giving her a wink as he walked back to the fire truck.

“So, we have this fundraiser tomorrow. You should come. Looks like maybe your sister will be going.” He pointed at the flyer she was holding.  “She has all the info.  So, see you tomorrow, maybe?”

Mickey looked from Mandy to Ian, nodding, “Yeah, I’ll see what I can do.”

Ian ran back to the firetruck and hopped on. He peeked his head out the truck and waved to Mickey. Mickey watched the firetruck pull away, along with Ian’s flaming red head hanging out the window. He walks over to Mandy and yanked the paper from her hand.  The flyer read:

FUNDRAISER TO BENEFIT CANARYVILLE ANIMAL SHELTER  
July 18th, 7 p.m.  
Appetizers and Cash Bar  
_South Side Firefighter Calendars will be for sale  
Attending will be some of our local firefighters featured in the calendar_

“Looks like we both have dates.” Mandy said, punching Mickey playfully before heading back into the house.

It was getting dark and Mickey had long forgotten the cigarettes he had set out to buy.  He headed into the house with a smile on his face as he thought of seeing Ian tomorrow.  He went straight to his room to search through his clothes to find something decent to wear.  Today he had been caught in his slump wear, but tomorrow he planned on knocking Ian’s socks off (hopefully).   He settled on a black button up dress shirt and black slacks with a blue tie. Left with only excitement for tomorrow he went to bed for a restless night.

***

Mickey woke the next morning with a cat nestled up on his chest.

“What the fuck… Mr. Mittens?  How’d you get in?” Looking to the right, he noticed his window had been left open just enough for Mr. Mittens to squeeze his way into the room.

“You trying to get away from that old coot? Yeah, I don’t blame you.  I guess you can hang with me.” He pet Mittens’ head, earning a content purr from the cat as they enjoyed each other’s company.  “I guess you little shits are all right.”

Mickey got caught up with playing with the cat most of the morning. It was nearly 11 o’clock before he finally emerged from his room in search of food. He had just poured himself a bowl of cereal when Mandy yelled at him from her room.

“Hey asshole, I got you a gift.  Check the counter.”  He walked over to the counter and found a calendar. _THE_ Calendar. Each page had a firefighter paired with either a dog or cat, but Mickey didn’t care about any of them… he was in search of one particular red-headed firefighter.  

He found a full length body shot of Ian on the month of May, wearing his firefighter’s pants, suspenders, and no shirt with his abs glistening in the sun. In his hands he was holding a grey cat, but Mickey’s eyes went straight to Ian’s popping biceps, ignoring the cat altogether. He slowly perused Ian’s naked torso, making his way up to Ian’s freckled face, with that wide ass smile he remembered the first time Ian ascended the ladder to rescue him still plastered on his face. Mickey looked at his fiery red hair, tousled around. He was easy on the eyes, that’s for sure, and Mickey couldn’t wait to see him later on.

Mickey headed back to his room with his calendar in hand. He flipped it open to May and tacked it up on his wall. Mittens meowed pulling Mickey’s attention away from the picture.

“Oh, fuck, right… you’re still here.” 

He picked Mittens up and headed to the old lady’s house to return her cat.  She answered the door surprised to see him there. “Yes?”

“Look lady, you have to keep better track of your cat here.” He said as he held Mr. Mittens up.

“That’s not Mittens.” She said, pointing back to her living room her cat was eating his food.

“Oh shit, well then who the fuck are you?” He asked the cat.  “Sorry ‘bout that.”  He said to his neighbor as he turned to leave. “What do I do with you?” He asked the cat. 

Mickey remembered the animal shelter listed on the flyer for Ian’s fundraiser.  He checked it for an address, then loaded up the stray in his car and took a drive to the shelter.  When he arrived, the Vet Tech scanned the cat for a microchip with no luck. They suggested Mickey leave contact his information and the cat behind, in case anyone came in to claim him. He headed home to get ready for the fundraising event.

When he finally arrived home, he went to his room and flicked on the light.  The first thing that caught his eye was Mr. May on his new calendar. Just seeing Ian’s picture got him excited. He couldn’t wait for what the evening would bring in person.

“Get your ass in the shower now or you won’t be showering at all!” Mandy yelled.

Mickey knew she took forever to get ready, so he grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom before he missed his opportunity. A few minutes later he was out and heading back to his room. He could see Mandy getting all her shit ready for the night.

“Hurry your ass up Mandy. It’s already 6.” 

He grabbed the black pants and shirt from his closet, dressing quickly, then checked his hair in the mirror.  He dabbed on some of the cologne Mandy had given him more than a year earlier, but he seldom wore.  Finally, he fumbled around with his tie a bit, retying it twice before leaving it alone, even though he knew it looked like shit.

When he was finally dressed and ready to leave, he walked out to check on Mandy who was still in a bathrobe, working on her hair.

“Mandy, how the fuck are you not ready yet its 6:30.”

“Yeah, it's called perfect wings, look at these bitches.  On point” She said, pointing her eyes.

“Whatever.  Hurry that shit up. Gotta get there soon.”

“Someone’s eager to see his sweetie.” She teased.

“Shut up and get dressed.”

She pulled her robe open as if to flash him.

“Mandy!  Pull that shit close! I don’t want to see your ugly ass.”

“I’m already dressed, dipshit” She said.  Sure enough, she had on a blue dress.

“You look nice…for once.”  He offered, smiling.

“Yeah, well you don’t look half bad yourself” She said.  With both of them finally dressed and ready, they headed out, arriving at the fundraiser only 15 minutes late.

The room where the event was being held had animal shelter banners hanging everywhere, and a table set up with more calendars for sale up front. Mickey made his way over to the table and purchased one. He already had one but he wanted to show Ian he was there to support animals and not just to see him, even though he was really just there to see Ian. Mickey walked to the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey, then found a seat at a nearby table. He downed his drink and started flipping through the calendar, finally looking at each month other than May.

He enjoyed seeing all the little animals for each month but as soon as he got to May, once again, it wasn’t the cat he was looking at. His eyes slowly grazed the photo and took in Ian’s body – the dips and ripples of his muscles sent a shiver down Mickey’s spine.  He was suddenly startled when he heard, “Yeah, not my best pose, but it was for charity, so I had to give them something.”

Mickey looked up to find Ian standing just behind him, looking over his shoulder at the calendar.

“Jesus Christ, man.  You just can’t sneak up me like that, I could punch a man.”

“Well I called out to you, but you didn’t answer, so I came over to see if you were all right.” Ian smiled. “I can see you are more than okay.”  He pointed down at Mickeys pants.

“Yeah, I’m fine.  Dicks, they do what they want, eh?” Mickey said, wiggling in his seat to adjust himself.  He flashed Ian a smile.

“So, you came… uh… to the fundraiser, I mean. I’m glad you did, I was hoping you would.”

“Yeah.  Some red-head invited me here, I wanted to see what he had to offer.”

“I already saved your life once, Mick. What more would you like?” Ian asked. Mickey considered that question for a minute and the many answers he wanted to give.

“An autograph.”  He said at last, pulling a pen from his pocket and handing it to Ian. “Make sure to personalize it.”  Ian took the pen and started writing something across his photo in the calendar.

“Hey, Ian we need you to take some photos,” some woman in suit said to him.

Ian shrugged his shoulders apologetically at Mickey, “My fans await. See you later.”  He winked at Mickey and walked away.

Mickey looked down at the page with Ian’s picture. “ _With eyes like those, I’m Yours.” Below it he had scrawled his phone number, underlining it twice._

“Shit. Can’t get more personal than a phone number.” Mickey pulled his phone out and saved the number, then decided to send Ian a text:

_Mickey: Carpet match the drapes?_

A few minutes later his phone buzzed with a response:

 _Ian:_   _Wouldn’t you like to know_.

Mickey laughed and went back into his contacts, changing Ian’s name to _Firecrotch_.   He went to the bar and ordered another drink, then wandered around the room to see what else they had set up.   There was an area where all the adoptable pets from the shelter were. Mickey checked the section with the cats and saw the cat he had dropped off earlier that day.

“What the fuck? Hey lady, what’s up with this cat?”

“Seems like this little guy has been in and out of our shelter for a month now. He slipped out of the shelter last week and was found again this morning.”

“So, he’s up for adoption?” Mickey asked.

“Seems so.” The lady said before walking over to answer a question for someone else.

“So, little shit… seems like you’ve been in the system for a bit now, huh?  How about you come home with me?”

The cat’s green eyes looked at Mickey as if understanding him and he began to purr.

“All right.  Let’s fucking do this.  Hey - Lady … I’ll take this one” he called out.

“Oh!  Ok… Let me get the paperwork, sir.”

Mickey smiled at the cat, reaching into the cage to scratch his head as someone approached. “Hey asshole, move it along.  This one’s mine.”

“Well then I guess I’ll be saving your stuck ass from trees more often” Ian whispered in Mickey’s ear, grabbing Mickey's ass quickly.  For once, Mickey was shocked into silence!

The shelter lady approached, “Sir, if you can follow, me we can fill out the paperwork.

“Sure, yeah,” he said, still recovering from the more than welcomed groping of his ass.  He followed the lady while Ian stayed behind to look after Mickey’s new cat.

Mickey quickly filled out the papers, pausing on the cat’s section.

_Gender: Male_

_Breed: Tabbie_

_Color: Red_

_Name:_

What should he name the cat? He looks over at the cat and Ian. In the short span of 24 hours, Mickey had managed to capture the attention of two green-eyed red-heads. They had set fire to his typically boring life. He looked back at the Name section and wrote in _BLAZE_.

Mickey finished up and walked back over to the two red-heads – Ian and his new cat.

“I’m now the proud owner of this little shi… Blaze. I named him Blaze. You red-heads sure know how to get to my soft spot.” he said, catching the smile from Ian in the corner of his eye.

Mickey lifted Blaze from his cage and cradled him in his arm, then reached his other hand to take hold of Ian’s.  “C’mon.  Let’s get outta here.”


End file.
